Two Mermaids
by starlightsongs
Summary: Aspiring fiction novelist Riko Sakurauchi had been expecting the beautiful, navy blue waters that surrounded her new hometown of Uchiura. What she had not been expecting were the two mermaids that inhabited them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I'm coming!" Kanan yelled out, placing a bookmark in her novel. She went to open the door to encounter a red-faced Riko Sakurauchi: her face, hair, and clothes covered in sweat.

"Why didn't you tell me that the buses stopped departing at 10:00?"

Kanan looked up at her red-haired friend, who was now breathing heavily, hands on knees, starting at the wooden floor.

"When you said you had wanted to talk, I was expecting a phone call," The calm-natured diver rolled her eyes. She opened the door wider and motioned for Riko to enter. "Besides, I wasn't under the impression you would need to be at my house at 1 in the morning."

Riko then proceeded to let out a large groan to which Kanan responded by shushing. Her fellow dorm-residents were asleep, she exclaimed, and the RA might report her if she found out she was having a guest over at such late hours.

"Yes. Of course. Be quiet. That's why I didn't call you over the phone," Riko huffed, her breathing pattern slowly becoming more normalized. Kanan raised an eyebrow and closed the door.

"Don't give me that look. The government can hear _anything_ through these phones. That's a fact, Kanan."

Kanan, however, shrugged and headed back towards her bed.

"What's so top-secret anyways?" She asked, lying down against her dolphin-shaped pillow.

Riko immediately stood up straighter, her eyes lit with delight.

"Remember those two strange figures we saw? I... I think I know what they are."

Kanan stared blankly ahead, the vivid memory of the two unusually long tails flashing back into her memory. Grey and purple side by side moving in synchronized motion. She was in school to study marine biology, but never once had she encountered a diagram with such figures present.

"Have a seat, Riko, you're looking really anxious," Kanan motioned, pointing to the chair at her desk. Riko shook her head.

"I'm fine! Really. More than fine. In fact... fantastic!"  
"Riko..."  
"Nothing _STRANGE_ about this new town or anything, nope! It's not like my whole interpretation of Uchiura has been utterly distorted!"  
"Riko please-"  
"You know, Kanan? It's a funny thing. When you're a child they tell you about so many things you can't believe in. Is that a conspiracy? What's really being hidden from us, huh? What is the _truth?_ "

"Riko, breathe," Kanan said sternly, cutting the rambling high-schooler off.  
"You're rambling, not to mention stalling. Just cut to the chase. I promise I'm willing to hear whatever you have to say."

Riko rubbed her hands together.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, Kanan."  
"No, I won't."

"Okay," the nervous girl exhaled. She closed her eyes taking a few deep breaths and then opened them. She turned to her blue-haired friend, staring directly into the purple eyes awaiting an answer.

"They aren't fish. You and I both know no fish or sea mammal could possibly have tails so long and sparkly." Riko stated matter of factly. Kanan remained her gaze, confused and waiting eagerly for the following words.

"They're mermaids, Kanan."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"What are you writing so ferociously about, dear?"

Riko let out a squeal. Slamming her journal shut, she turned to her mother, her face pained with shock.

"I know, I know...I can't look at your writing until you decide to show it to me. I've heard it many times before," Ms. Sakurauchi laughed, her eyes glimmering with playfulness. Her daughter let out a huge sigh, starting to stuff the journal into her backpack, carefully placing her pencil in its glimmery pink carrying case.

"I was really focused, mom. You know how important it is for me to keep the flow," Riko stated quietly as she began to zip the large bag.

"Of course, I do - and I'm sorry," Her mother apologized, Riko silent as she turned to look out the window. It had been an hour and a half on the bus ride from Tokyo to Uchiura, less than 10 minutes remaining until the two arrived in the town where they'd claim their new home.

"You're nervous, Riko, aren't you?"

Riko's gaze remained steady, uninterrupted for about 10 seconds before giving a slow nod in response.

"It's a new town, mom. I don't know anything about this place," She started, turning to look at her mom and then turning again to the window.

"Will I get lose? What's school going to be like? What kind of connections am I going to make?" She thought aloud and tapped her fingers on the window glass. Buildings and trees passed by, the calmness and widespread nature of the new town standing in stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of her hometown, Tokyo.

"Am I going to have a friend?" She asked quietly, in a whisper to herself.

It had been painful for Riko to say goodbye to a good friend back home. Just a few years older than her, Umi Sonoda was like her older sister. She served as a motivated, disciplined figure who always encouraged Riko to try her hardest at whatever she did. She would always tell Riko about how she, too, often felt nervous and afraid to branch out to explore the unfamiliar. Before Riko left for Uchiura, Umi had advised her to find a good friend: someone energetic, enthusiastic, and pushy enough to help Riko step outside of her comfort zone, finding sources of happiness in addition to writing. Umi always talked about her love for her friend Honoka, and how even though she annoyed her to death, she helped her made one of the best decisions in her life: being a part of a high school rock band.

Riko smiled to herself, laughing at the thought. Umi always had a powerful voice, and her archery precision made her guitar skills out of this world. Of _course_ Umi was fit to be in a band. Riko always thought it was amazing how she beautifully balanced her love for archery and music.

But where would Riko fit? Would writing be her only passion? And how would she find friends?

 _Being the new kid sucks_ , Riko thought to herself. It was too unfamiliar. Too stressful.

"I wish someone would just claim me to be their best friend upon arrival. How great would that be?" She muttered, twiddling her thumbs as her concentration on the window. She could've stayed on the bus forever, but it was beginning to slow down as they arrived at a crowded-looking spot. The bus came to a halt, the driver announcing loudly that they had arrived.

Riko puffed. It was time to face the music, whether she liked it or not.

She and her mom gathered their luggage together and boarded off the bus. They headed towards their house, which had been just a few minutes walking-distance away from the stop.

"Wow honey! Look over there!"

Riko turned to her right to find a glimmering ocean before her eyes. Her heart immediately leapt.

Riko Sakuauchi had always been fascinated by water. There was something calming about the rhythmic crashing of the waves, the tide glimmering a velvety blue as glitter danced upon its surface. The way the ocean always reached for the shore, in an endless pattern of return, as if saying "goodbye" without ever leaving.

"And maybe...I shouldn't be so scared, as I haven't fully left Tokyo. It's still in my memory," Riko muttered to herself, the words tingling in her head. The minute she got home she would write her observations down, her thoughts being incorporated into future works.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Riko's mother turned to her daughter, who was entranced by the sight. She smiled, knowing well of her daughter's fascination with the ocean.

"Come on dear, we have a lot of unpacking to do."

And so the two set off. And Riko, while still cautious, was now intrigued by what she had seen - what Uchiura could be.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kanan Matsuura tapped her pencil on her notebook as she stared at the ceiling, a polar opposite of blank to her worry-filled mind.

"Book report...book report..." she murmured, caught in a trance. She had moved into her dorm room early at the nearby university in Numazu last week, and still felt like a stranger in a foreign land. Even her wide collection of ocean-themed posters and beautiful teal tapestries could not put her at ease. Something would always be missing.

That something was Dia Kurosawa.

Dia Kurosawa, her best friend and partner in crime, received a full merit scholarship to study at Stamford University in the United States. Kanan remembered how shocked Dia had been to receive such an offer, though Kanan always knew she was amazing at academics. Still Dia had been conflicted, unsure about leaving the town which she loved so greatly.

 _"Kanan...you're my best friend. And... Ruby... my dearest sister...how am I supposed to leave you? You've always given me the absolute best and I feel as if I'm being selfish to take this opportunity," Dia spoke, her words soft and cautious. Kanan smiled thinly. Ruby buried her head into her hands._

 _"If anything, you're the most selfless person I know. Don't be so hard on yourself, you earned this" Kanan cooed, patting her anxious friend on the back. Dia shook her head in defiance._

 _"I'm not who you think I am, Kanan" She sighed. "And sometimes I worry you idolize me."_

 _"Onee-chan," Ruby said softly. Kanan and Dia immediately turned around. Ruby didn't always speak up, and often when she did, it means she had something very important to say._

 _"Be nice to yourself, please," she pleaded, her eyes welling up. She wiped a tear away._

 _"Kanan and I will be fine. Mom and dad will be fine. This? It's the opportunity of a lifetime," Ruby continued, her words quivering. She immediately made eye contact with Kanan._

 _"Your sister's right. You need to go," Kanan stated. Dia's eyes widened, almost as if asking for one more confirmation of approval. Kanan nodded._

 _"Very well then!" Dia exclaimed, standing up and brushing off her dress. "Ruby, do you want to check on the laundry? I'll be there in a minute to help."_

 _Ruby, somewhat startled by the sudden change in attitude, vigorously nodded and scurried off to the other room._

 _Dia turned to Kanan._

 _"Thank you," she declared. It was only two words, but Kanan knew it signified more. It wasn't just a "thank you" for confirming Dia's true wishes, but a "thank you" for being a supportive best friend._

 _What she didn't realize was how much those two words would remain with her._

 _"You're welcome," she responded. She gave a small smile before leaving the Kurosawa's house for the final time._

Kanan picked up her assigned summer reading book again. She planned to have completed the book a month ago so she'd have enough time to start her report, but classes began in 5 days and she was only on page 10. Her focus kept blurring out, and she felt herself reading the same page over and over.

She'd always get stuck after the line at the top:

 _And for this, Mr. Miyazaki, I say 'thank you.'_

Frustrated, the blue-haired girl plopped her book down and reached for her phone. She opened up the LINE app and began typing.

 _Hey Dia! It's me, Kanan. I hope you're having an amazing time in California! I think the weather's supposed to be really good there-_

Kanan groaned. _OBVIOUSLY_ the weather was good there. Everyone knew that.  
She tried again.

 _Hi Dia! It's me, y'know, your good pal Kanan ;)_

Oh no. Dia hated emojis.

"Last try," Kanan muttered to herself.

 _Hey Dia! Hope you're doing well. School's starting soon and was just thinking of you. Chat me when you get a chance! - Kanan_

She hit send and watched as the little white bubble popped up below three others. Perhaps Dia hadn't set up the app right, or was busy studying (as always). It wasn't like her to ignore messages easily, but still Kanan felt uneasy.

She put her phone down and continued to stare at the ceiling. Dia _had_ wanted to go, right? Who would pass up an opportunity like that? And Ruby had supported it as well.

Still, Kanan couldn't help but feel responsible.

She rolled on her side to stare at the clock. 15:30 shone brightly in green.

"Just enough time to take a nap," she thought, then stared at the blank ceiling one last time before her eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hi guys! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated. I wanted to thank you so much for your feedback! I know it's been a long time since I updated last, but I do hope this is a story I can complete. I have so many ideas and would love to hear some from you as well! Thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

Riko stepped foot into the house she would soon call home.

"So, what do you think?" Her mother asked, eyes wide with curiosity. She turned to explore the place more.

Riko's mouth dropped.

The building…was stunning.

The walls had been coated in a pastel robin egg blue paint, the living room spacious. Outside each window was a view of the wide street, followed by the ocean. Unlike her hometown, Tokyo, her new hometown had felt so calm and serene. She was merely seconds away from the beach, and would be falling asleep to the sound of waves crashing, as opposed to the honking traffic.

"Mom…it's beautiful."

Riko's mother chuckled, her tone caught between relief and amusement.

"Let's check out the upstairs section, shall we?"

When they arrived, Riko had learned that this is where she would be staying.

Her mother opened the door to uncover a sea of pink.

"Oh my gosh! It's so aesthetic!" Riko squealed, diving headfirst into the area. She poked at each corner, thinking to herself about where her belongings would go. She was especially excited to find a window seat: perfect for reading and writing.

"Honey, you're missing the best part?"

Riko turned, her mother had been standing near a door.

"Wait, wait! Let me open it! It's _my_ room, after all."

Riko anxiously swung the large door wide open. Her eyes widened upon the sight.

"A- a balcony?"

She stepped foot out onto the balcony, stunned by the ability to be one with nature. She looked down and smiled. Some people were afraid of heights, but they empowered Riko. She felt like she was figuratively (and literally) on top of the world. The red-haired girl looked up again and directed her gaze ahead of her.

"Hey mom! I…think we have a neighbor."

"Do we really?"

Her mother also stepped foot and the porch. Riko pointed her finger straight ahead. As if on cue, the door across swung wide open to reveal a girl, just around Riko's age.

Riko breathed.

"Who are you pointing your finger at?" She yelled, making a face before bursting into laughter.

The girl, petite with bright orange hair and sparkling red eyes, had ran out eagerly onto her front porch. Her energy was incredibly infectious, even from such a distance.

"You must be the new girl! Oh my gosh! I'm super super super _SUPER_ excited!"

The girl was now jumping up and down eagerly, her movements endearing as they were hilarious.

"She's…absolutely adorable," Riko thought to herself. Her heart thumped quickly and she gulped at the thought of what this meant.

 _Ohhhh no. Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _develop a crush._

"Yup! That's me! Haha! The new girl! I guess word got around…" Riko replied, her words fast and tone shaky with nerves. She saw the orange haired girl's face turn from excitement to confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" The girl apologized, looking down.

"Maybe I was too intimidating. I was just so excited to meet someone new! And my age too! And that actually lives near by me! But…I guess I scared you off…"

 _SHIT_.

Riko felt her soul crush into a million pieces. God, why did she suck so much at human communication?

"N-No! Oh my gosh not at all! I'm just like super awkward!" Riko yelled, putting her hands up and shaking them in defense. She heard her mother chuckle and quickly told her to quiet down. She turned back to the girl, whose disappointed expression had turned to one of hope. Riko sighed, putting her hands by her side.

"I'm Riko," She stated, nodding once. The girl smiled.

"My name's Chika! But you can call me Chika-Chi~"

Riko giggled at Chika's sing-songy tone. Chika laughed back, enjoying the company.

"Chika! What did I say about washing the dishes?" A voice yelled in the distance from the other house. The red-eyed girl's face immediately shifted to a panicked expression.

"ACK! I gotta go! Welcome to Uchiura, Riko and Riko's mom!" She shouted quickly before darting in the other direction to attend to her task.

Riko's mother chuckled to herself, patting Riko on the shoulder.

"Something tells me I think you two will get along well," She stated. Riko smiled.

She sure hoped so.

"I'm going to whip up some dinner – does curry and rice sound okay?"

"It sounds great, mom" Riko responded. As soon as her mother left, Riko turned back indoors to grab her notebook. She proceeded to head back outdoors, plopping herself on the terrace floor. Flipping through the notebook's pages, she stopped on a chapter she had written a few days ago.

 _Lila turned towards Aimee, her eyes sparkling with mischief._

 _"So, what do you think?"_

 _Aimee directed her gaze towards the sky. The stars shone brightly, their essence twinkling with a newfound sense of hope and adventure. Tonight had felt like the first time in a long time that all was tranquil. No matter what happened in the future, everything would be okay. Because she would remember this night, and she would remember the company she shared it with._

 _"I absolutely adore it," She whispered. She turned to face the blonde twin tailed girl beside her._

 _"But not as much as I adore you,"_

 _Aimee immediately reached for her girlfriend's hand, inciting a surprised gasp from the significant other. Aimee pointed at the stars._

 _"They're shining us for us, Lila. They're telling us a story. And I absolutely love the ending."_

Riko closed the book and herself looked at the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled: a sight unfamiliar to the girl who grew up gazing at a polluted, clouded atmosphere. She herself, could not read the stars' story, but there was something ultimately comforting about knowing she wasn't alone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kanan Matsuura's eyes opened, fluttering twice before her vision focused.

4:59AM, only a minute before her alarm would go off.

Immediately shutting off the scheduled phone ring, she leapt into her daily routine. She transformed from her pajamas to her workout gear: a sweat-resistant tank top and athletic leggings. She began to assemble her around-the-waist phone pouch and took out her trusty running shoes.

Her friends were always taunting her about her "insane" workout routines. None of them really understood what made the blue-haired girl want to go on such long runs in the morning before the sun rose. Truth was, running had been the only thing that kept her sane. It took her mind off of her issues, and made her feel refreshed and accomplished with each step. As long as she was fit and strong physically, there was no reason for her to feel otherwise mentally.

At least that's how she viewed it.

She tiptoed out into the hallway, careful not to wake the sleeping residents next to her. There was always a great feeling of freedom associated with locking the door.

The minute her heels hit the familiar sidewalk, she took off.

The wind gusted behind her, her heart feeling as if it were flying with every step she took. When she ran, she hardly felt human. She was in another realm entirely – gravity could no longer keep her down as the adrenaline soared through her mind. There were no interruptions, no interactions, no-

Bicycles?

 _SHIT._

Kanan immediately sprinted, dodging out of the way as a brightly-colored two wheeler headed towards her. She stopped her pace, bending down and catching her breath from the sudden change in movement. Surely enough the bike too slowed down. What had they been thinking? Kanan spent 10 of her 18 years in Uchiura planning out her running time when no one else would be on the roads. The only people she told were her college friends, who had reassured her that they would never be slightly interested in interrupting her routine.

Kanan racked her brain for a clue while she saw the bike in the corner of her eye come towards her. Perhaps there was a newbie in town?

"KAAAAAAAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kanan recognized the voice immediately.

Cousin Chika.

The blue-haired girl suddenly remembered. She had mentioned her routine to her younger cousin a while back, when the both were in their early teens. Or was it pre-teens? She couldn't really remember, as the two didn't talk that often. Recently, they only ever saw each other on holidays or when the Takami family went to deliver mikans to the family home. She had hoped maybe they could grow closer with time, but the high-spirited teen was often busy helping out with family work. Kanan could say the same for herself, looking back at the years she spent managing her father's diving shop.

"Chika?" She asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. Chika giggled.

"Surprise!" She yelled, running with her bike over to her cousin. She huffed and puffed heavily, clearly out of breath.

"Let me guess: you still don't like physical fitness."

"It's the devil's work! How do you enjoy it?"

Kanan laughed.

"If you hate it so much, why waste your energy on riding your bike here?" She smirked, hoping to trip up her cousin. The younger girl opened her mouth as if to respond before closing it. She stuck out her tongue instead. Kanan shook her head and smiled.

"It's because I wanted to talk to you~" Chika sing-songed, locating a building to put her bike up against. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Me? And why is that?"

"Well…" Chika trailed off, almost as if forgetting what she was going to say. Kanan crossed her arms.

"I just miss you, that's all!"

"Bullshit."

"Okay, okay! You caught me! We have a new neighbor and like…I really wanna be friends with her! But she's shyer than I am and I don't wanna scare her off…I wanted to know if you had some advice for me, maybe?"

Kanan chuckled. She couldn't believe that of all people, Chika had come to _her_ for social skills.

"Don't even worry about it lil' firecracker~" She stated, rubbing the orange-girl's head.

"I'm sure because she's shy, she appreciates how outgoing you are! Just be attentive! Listen to her and respect her boundaries, alright? You're a nice person, and pretty much as long as you aren't outright stalking her or telling her things she doesn't want to hear, I don't think you'll scare her off."

The girl sighed, acknowledging her older cousin's comment and nodding.

"Anyways," the ponytailed girl continued. "Just out of curiosity, why me? Isn't your good friend, You, like…the social queen? And why so early in the morning?"

Chika paused, scratching the back of hear head.

"Well…I actually had a tough time sleeping. I was just so excited- you know? To have a friend! My age! Live just across the street from me!" She yelled, giddy with energy regardless of her restless night. She exhaled.

"Plus I didn't want to disrupt You with this. She has a swim meet today and I didn't want to bother her before then…ehehe" The girl admitted sheepishly.

"So you chose to bother me instead?"

"Noooooo oh my gosh don't put it like that! I just knew that you were already up, doin' your little running thing!"

Kanan shook her head in amusement, but deep down felt very touched that her cousin had remembered her habits.

"Okay lil' one, whatever you say."

"I'm _sixteen_. I'm not little anymore!"

Kanan shrugged and began to stretch.

"Well, I appreciate you coming to talk to me," She started, knowing that her younger cousin would probably have to depart soon and catch the bus.

"I hope to see you soon. Good luck with your new friend!"

"Thank youuuuuuuuuu!" Chika shouted as she darted towards her bike. She hopped on and took off, her feet quickly pedaling as she headed towards her hometown.

And with that, Kanan took off again, eager to continue her morning routine.


End file.
